


John, I'm in love with you

by wheresmywatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywatson/pseuds/wheresmywatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock eagerly confesses his love for John via text messages, growing more and more anxious when John doesn't reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John, I'm in love with you

_[02:23] I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I've come to the conclusion that I'm in love with you. -SH_

_[02:25] I realise you probably won't reply to this until tomorrow because, like 'normal' people, you're likely asleep. But I had to tell you as soon as I realised. -SH_

_[02:26] And, don't be upset, but I know you're in love with me as well. -SH_

_[02:26] It's glaringly obvious from the way you always follow me around and come whenever I call. -SH_

_[02:27] Remember when you cancelled a date for me and I only needed to know where you'd put the teabags? -SH_

_[02:31] If I was to call you instead of texting right now, I'm sure you'd answer. -SH_

_[02:31] Actually, I'm slightly surprised you haven't already replied considering the number of texts I've sent you. Your message tone is awfully annoying. -SH_

_[02:33] I suppose you've got to enjoy your sleep sometimes. -SH_

_[02:33] Maybe you turned your phone off. That would explain it. -SH_

_[02:34_ Incoming call cannot be connected _]_

_[02:35] That settles it, then. You've turned your phone off to ensure you get a good night's sleep. -SH_

_[02:35] Probably a good idea. -SH_

_[02:36] Especially with me for a flatmate. -SH_

_[02:40] Do you think we should call ourselves boyfriends or would you prefer a term such as partners? I haven't made up my mind yet. -SH_

_[02:41] I've been in my mind palace for hours, you know. I was talking to you. Working out how I felt. -SH_

_[02:42] I worked out weeks ago that you were in love with me, but I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure about my own feelings. -SH_

_[02:42] I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that I do in fact feel the same as you do. -SH_

_[02:42] You should have left your phone on. -SH_

_[02:55] I was thinking we could turn your room into a workroom when you get back, since you won't be needing it. -SH_

_[02:56] I could start moving your things into my room for you, if you like. Then you won't have as much to do when you get back. -SH_

_[02:58] John. -SH_

_[02:59] John. -SH_

_[03:00] John. -SH_

_[03:01] John. -SH_

_[03:02] John. -SH_

_[03:03] John. -SH_

_[03:04] Turn your phone on. -SH_

_[03:05] I'm in love with you. -SH_

_[03:06] I'm going to text you every minute until you reply. -SH_

_[03:07] Did you know Mycroft told me I wasn't good at emotions? He's wrong. I'm good at this. Love is incredible. -SH_

_[03:08] How can you sleep at a time like this? -SH_

_[03:08] John. -SH_

_[03:08] JOHN. -SH_

_[03:08] Wake up. -SH_

_[03:08] I'm in LOVE with you. -SH_

_[03:08] And you're in love with me. -SH_

_[03:09] Who allowed you to visit your sister, anyway? At a time like_ this _? -SH_

_[03:10] This is dreadfully one-sided. -SH_

_[03:11] You don't like it when I stay awake all night, so you should really turn your phone on and reply to me. -SH_

_[03:12] Otherwise I'll be texting you every minute until the morning, and then you'll feel guilty. -SH_

_[03:13] I suppose I could call your sister and ask her to give you the phone. -SH_

_[03:14] I just don't think you'd be too happy with me if I did that either, though. -SH_

_[03:15] I should have waited until you came back to figure out how I felt, but I thought you being gone would give me the time I needed to sort through my mind palace. -SH_

_[03:16] Time is moving far too slowly. I have half a mind to get a taxi to your sister's flat right now. -SH_

_[03:17] At least it would help pass the time. -SH_

_[03:18] Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. -SH_

_[03:18] And that was only ten seconds. -SH_

_[03:19] Good god, I'm so bored without you around. -SH_

_[03:20] I'm going to call Mycroft and tell him he was wrong. -SH_

_[03:35] That was a mistake. -SH_

_[03:47] He said I shouldn't be sending you so many text messages because you're going to be overwhelmed and you'll probably end up denying that you're in love with me. -SH_

_[04:04] I don't want you to deny that you're in love with me. -SH_

_[04:21] What if I read the signs incorrectly? -SH_

_[04:23] You_ are _in love with me, aren't you? -SH_

_[04:23] You have to be. I've allowed myself to want this, now. -SH_

_[04:25] I think I am going to go to sleep for a bit, after all. -SH_

_[05:58] I can't sleep. -SH_

* * *

Sherlock was perched on the kitchen table, his hands clasped together beneath his chin and his eyes closed, when John got home.

"Sherlock?" John asked cautiously, tossing his keys onto the bench. "You alright?"

Opening his eyes, Sherlock looked over at John and studied him silently for a moment.

"Did you receive my text messages?" he asked at length.

"Sorry," John said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and throwing it to Sherlock who caught it with one hand. "I forgot to take my charger."

Sherlock looked down at the phone and pressed the power button, but nothing happened. Dead. For hours. Probably long before Sherlock even began texting him in the first place.

"Did something happen?" John asked anxiously, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No, nothing. Everything's fine."

Sherlock slid off the table, leaving John's phone behind, and disappeared to his room.

Confused and slightly worried, John looked around the room until he spied Sherlock's phone on the table by the window. Crossing over to it quickly, he picked it up and turned it on.

It instantly opened to Messages and John's eyes widened in surprise at the number of messages Sherlock had sent to him. He scrolled up until he found a text to Sherlock from him, then read from there.

A second later he sat down heavily in one of the chairs, his lips parted in surprise.

When he had finished reading, he sat there for an extra minute just for good measure, before finally standing up and making his way down the hall to Sherlock's room.

"Sherlock?" he called out. "Can I come in please?"

"I'm busy," came Sherlock's muffled reply.

John shook his head and opened the door anyway, letting himself in and stepping over to where Sherlock was rummaging beneath his bed for something.

"Sherlock? We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Sherlock asked, acting oblivious.

John stared down at Sherlock, wondering what on earth he could say to get through to him right now.

"Boyfriends," John said after a few moments of contemplation.

Sherlock hit his head as he extricated himself from under the bed and stared up at John.

"What?"

"I said 'boyfriends'," John repeated. "It's what I'd like us to call ourselves."

Sherlock continued to stare, speechless, until John reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"You... want us to call ourselves boyfriends?" Sherlock asked slowly.

"Yes," John confirmed with a nod.

"So you... you do love me, then? I wasn't wrong?"

John grinned, sliding his fingers into the waistband of Sherlock's trousers and pulling him close. "You weren't wrong."

"Oh thank god," Sherlock breathed, dropping his head to John's shoulder. "Because I already moved all of your things out of the room upstairs."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you want a sequel!
> 
> Yeah, you're not getting one.


End file.
